


Death

by nlmorgan89



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlmorgan89/pseuds/nlmorgan89
Summary: Death is lonely what happens when he meets the Tracy's.
Kudos: 3





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own International Rescue or the Death character it was just something that had me wondering especially after Gordon's near misses.

Chapter 1  
Death had been alone for centuries, at first it did not bother him but as the years rolled by him, he felt that he was missing something, that was until he saw a family who had lost their mother, who was their heart and soul. They were so distraught that one of the children was also hurt and so close to death, the mother was standing there watching her son, she was calm. The calmest soul he had encountered, he approached her and watched as she stroked her middle son’s hair.

“I know I have to leave. But please let my son live, his father has plans. I need him alive to keep the plans going forward.” Lucille asked. She grabbed Death’s hand and he felt a spark that seemed to warm his body. He touched the boy and it made him feel just a warm, he smiled. 

“I won’t take him just yet; he is not ready for me just yet.” Death said, he was soon showing her how to appear to her sons when they got hurt, while it all depended on whether they told anyone after if they had met her in the tween world.

When Scott had been tortured and almost died after being caught behind enemy lines, she whispered in his ear reminding him to be strong he would make it back to his family. He did but he chose to keep it a secret.

When Gordon broke his back, she stayed with him while he was in a coma, until he was ready to wake up, they had discussed some more pranks and he had never forgotten them, deploying them only when they were really depressed and missing her. He was also the only one to be a return visitor to the tween world. He had asked his mum if he was making the right decision to get closer to Lady Penelope possibly marry her. Since then he tried to keep out of the tween world so he didn't worry everyone and his mum.

John was different from all his brothers, he could come visit her in his dreams not because he was in any danger when he slept but because he was a special individual who could travel between the worlds, she was always imparting wisdom to him and then he would relay it to them when they needed it. When EOS came into the picture he had actually died, she was aware that EOS was nearby but she felt like a mother to the AI so she was not going to be mad at her and spoke to her son asking him to forgive her and try to make her see what the family life was like.

Virgil and Alan had never visited her which she was grateful as they where too special to experience such hardships. Her husband was alive she knew this and prayed that her sons could rescue him before he did something stupid. They were close to loosing him as that morning they had rescued him he was contemplating ending his life after living alone on a crumbling rock in space for 8 years.

As the years went by the family was building. John had married and was settling down. Gordon and Penny where also married; Virgil was happy with Brains. Even Scott had married Kayo. Alan was not really seeing anyone but if she had any say he would get with Brandon Bearinger they were perfect for each other. Grandma Tracy had passed away and was with Lucy keeping her family safe, Jeff was nearing his time too but was determined to see the next generation take over the Thunderbirds. As time wore on they saw the next generation take over. 

Soon all her children and husband were with her and were soon heading to heaven when a man approached, he was smiling, and Lucy came over and smiled and gave him a hug and kiss. “Thank you, Death, for granting me my wish.”

“There is a reason why that wish was granted, would you and your family consider getting a job from me?” Death asked.

“What can we do we are just spirits.” Jeff said, he was looking at all the family and could see they were thinking the same.

“Angels are more than just ordinary spirits. All of you are angels now, will you help other spirits traverse to heaven.” Death asked, he smiled as they all looked at their mum who had figured she was one the minute she had died.

“We will gladly help out. Guiding Angels Are Go.” Lucy said, her family all had massive grins as they all sprouted their wings. They all then got to work. With a massive cheer.

“FAB.”

“What does that mean now?” Death asked.

“We actually have no idea.” Jeff laughed; everyone was laughing then too. It was just something that Scott had said after their Dad had launched IR it had remained, and they were all saying it now.

“I was going to say fabulous but forgot how to say it and was spelling it out got three letters in and then the chair was moving.” Scott explained, even Death was laughing at this, it was the start of many visits with the GA team. Death was now no longer lonely and the family was always happy to have him there.


End file.
